True Love
by XxMiickieXx
Summary: Mickie And Cody have nerver felt this way before when they were dating there parents are best friends and it is just love. Mickie/Cody Randy/Kelly OC/Oc Shawn/tORRIE  Parents of cody aand kelly  Hunter/Steaphiane  Parents of Mickie and Randy  And more  :
1. THE HOUSE IS IS AMAZING

Chapter 1: THE HOUSE IS IS AMAZING Disclaimer: I Own no charaters in this dtory but Jeremy, ANNE, John, sam Rated M FOR CONTENT 

Mickie's P.O.V

I could hear my brother Randy making noise down stairs I didn't know what is was but he was so fucking annoying.

I had enough and I marched my way downstairs to see his friends.

Hey Micks said my brother Randy

What the Fuck we have to go to Jeremy's house I said

Who is Jeremy said my brothers friend Evan.

He is are parents best friend's son and cody parents are are also best friends with my mom and dad and his mom and dad so we always go to their house on Christmas but this year we get to go to the mansion I said

Your Boyfriend Cody said My Brothers friend John

Yes my boyfriend you retard I said.

So Micks have you heard from cody yet said my brother.

No You idiot you were supposed to call him remember I said.

No I don't But I'll call him now bitch my brother said as my friends laughed.

Then After I Took a pillow and wacked him over the head with it causing him to fall down. I then quickly ran up to my room.

Once I got into my room I took of my pajamas and took a shower After I put on a one shoulder sweater with ripped jeans and some uggs. After I went into my bathroom and brushed my teeth and rinsed with mouthwash.

I heard a knock on the door. Who is it I yelled.

It's me my mom yelled out. My mom is Stephanie McMahon and my Dad Is Paul Michael Levesque I swear its like they control my life sometimes like this one time my ex boyfriend Dolph ziggler came over and we were watching Black Christmas it was the first time I ever brought a guy over and they asked him all these questions That didn't last after that night.

What do you want I yelled?

I have to take a shower hunny please hurry up my mother said.

Okay I'll be right out I said.

Once I walked out my mother said thank you and I just said your welcome and left the bathroom.

After I bumped into my dad he was so strict about me since I was a girl.

Hi dad I said

Hi sweetie are you excited.

Hell yea I cant wait to see there mansion I said.

Hey hey watch your language young lady my dad said

Okay okay I said.

By the way I have to tell you something my dad said.

What is it this time I said.

We decided that is would be gooded if some people shared a room my dad said.

O hell no not again im not sharing a room with randy I said.

Why not he is not a bad brother said my dad

He's not…. He farts all the time just like cody and it smells like shit I said

All boys fart micks so get used to it my dad said.

DAD ARE YOU SERIOUS I HAVE TO SHARE A ROOM WITH RANDY AGAIN THIS YEAR I said.

Ummm No you don't have to my dad said

Then who am I bucking with? I said

Have you slept with cody before my dad said.

Yea when I slept over his house but if this is a sex question I did not have sex with him when we slept together. I said

Okay then you will sleep with cody over the week. My dad said

Yes thank you daddy love you mwahhh I then kissed him on the cheek and went to my room.

I went on my laptop and I went on facebook and wrote as my status "Just Starting to pack for the trip damn I have a lot for my dad and brother to carry(: LMAO well bye my facebookers I gotta go pack bye 3" I then logged off and actually stared to pack.

I then got a text from codys sister Barbie but she likes to be called Kelly. The Text said Hey micks did randy or your parents tell you that me and randy were going out.? I then replied saying OMFG no why didn't you tell me yesterday at school how long? She then replied 3 months. I then Replied WTF I gotta go pack im going to kick your ass when I see you there.

I then started to pack and once I finished we were leaving.

Perfect timing I said to myself.

I then gave my dad and brother 3 bags each of my shit

Randy was pissed that he had to carry the stuff he then said im not carrying this shit

My dad then said o yes you are they are ladies and show them respect I then gave randy the finger as my dad walked out and my mom then grabbed me into the kitchen.

OWW easy mom I said

Sorry hunny did daddy tell you that you and cody are sharing a room my mom said

Yes We discussed I said

Did he ask sex questions my mom said

I think so and I told him I was to young and that I never did it before I said

Your 16 years old that's old my mom said knowing I hated the fact of being old.

SHUT UP as I walked out and went into the truck.

Then my mom locked the door and checked the door and we left.

I then dosed into a nice sleep until we stopped and I hit my head off the backseat.

OWW WHAT THE HECK DAD THAT HURT I said.

Were Here he said

You fell asleep the whole car ride said my mom

Lazy Ass my brother said

Then I hit him and he hit me back then we kept on hitting eachother until my dad yelled at us.

Then Jeremy came out with his parents Anne and John And his Girlfriend Sam.

It's about time said Jeremy

I know I was the first one ready said randy

Who was the last said Jeremy

Who do you think said randy

UMMM Mickie! Said Jeremy

Everyone then laughed What was I wrong said Jeremy

Nope im always the last im a girl I said

That's right us girls take are time said Anne.

Well We have a lot of stuff my mom said.

OK lets grab there stuff and get inside and chat said paul.

THE HOUSE IS IS AMAZING I said

Isnt it said Jeremy.

Sooo what have you been up to lately said Jeremy

Nothing much mall, Hanging with friends and the boyfriend, Fighting with randy the usual I said

Kool me to except the boyfriend part I hang with my girl sam Jeremy said

Were is she I saw out there I said

In the Bathroom Jeremy said.

Ah. Hows school.? I said

Good except in one subject Jeremy said

Whats that I said

Math he said

OMG ME TO I SAID AS WE highfived each other.

Theres one thing you guys have in common said Randy

Yup. What us yout worst subjects Jeremy said

ELA,and Science Randy Said

Oooooo Jeremy said

Yeaa. Said randy.

After sam came out.

Hey guys Sam Said

Hey Sam how have you been me and randy said at the same time.

I looked at randy don't do that again I said

What he said.

Talk at the same time as me I said

Sam and Jeremy Laughed.

So what do you guys want to do said Jeremy

You got any movies said Randy

We then heard a beep it was cody and Kelly with there parents Shawn Michaels And Torrie Wilson.

My parents and Jeremys parents ran out and they kept on talking and talking as Kelly and cody ran over to us.

Hey micks said Kelly

Hey as I slaped her head lightly

What was that for Kelly said

For not telling me about you and randy til today I said

O yea Randy that was your job Kelly said

I Forgot Randy Said

Me and Kelly then hit him.

Hey babe cody said to me

Hey sexy as I pecked him on the lips.

Get a room said randy

Fuck you cody said

NO FUCK YOU randy said.

Cody and Randy then laughed

Their so weird said Kelly and sam

Were guys we don't fight like girls said Jeremy

Fuck you I said to him

No fuck you Jeremy said

Sorry mickie said Jeremy

Fuck you as I went to all the parents

Example A Jeremy said as everyone laughed

Hey micks you looking stunning said Torrie

Thanks I said

How many times do I have to tell you please call me Torrie she said

Okay Torrie I said.

Hey Shawn I said.

Whats up Mickie did you see my hat.

Yea nice hat I said.

I then turned to my dad.

Daddy im hungry I said.

Me to sweatheart.

Who wants to go to BurgerKing Said John.

I do I do said me Kelly sam Cody Randy and Jeremy.

Looks like were going to burger king said my mom

Who's going said Codys dad and my dad.

I will I said.

Not by yourself you any have your permit.

I'll go I have my license said cody

Okay it's settled said Jeremys mom.

I then got a piece of paper and I got the parents money for it and me and cody drove to BurgerKing.

Cody then put on His Cd. It was full of rap music.

Is this all you ever listen to I said.

Hey its good music said cody.

I guess I said.

Hey mickie guess what cody said

What I said

I love you cody said

No I love you more I said

Mickie don't start that again he said.

We then got to BurgerKing and we ordered.

The total was 70.75

I then handed the cash to the man and me and cody waited for are order.

Me and cody were holding hands waiting for are food.

He then put me in front of him And he was leaning on him as he was holding my waist.

An elder lady and her daughter who would I guess her daughter was in her 40's came up to us.

She said to us are you to a couple. Me and Cody Smiled and Said Yea we are.

The elder lady then said we looked good together and we said thank you as her food came and the elder lady took of with her daughter.

Mickie what do you want to carry said cody

Ummm the food I said.

Okay I will get the drinks then cody said.

Once we got into the car I switched cds and I put on the song Club Banger Nation.

He then said what the fuck is this

My cd you don't like it I made a sad face.

No no I do its great. He said.

I then laughed into my arm.

Cody then grabbed my face and kissed me as I kissed him back passionately

Then we took off and got back to the mansion and we gave everyone there food and we ate it.

It was night time and I switched into my pajamas I was wearing a kisses shirt that went up t my bellybutton and a kisses pants that went tile my ankles. And I was wearing Pink slippers. Cody was wearing shorts and he was shirtless with socks on. We then went to see what Kelly was doing she had the same thing I had on as did sam. We all laughed and when the parents saw us they laughed because cody,randy,and Jeremy were wearing the same thing to.

Well that was awkward I said as me and cody went back to her room.

You can say that again he said.

Im too tired to say it again I said.

We then went to lay down it was 12:00

He then faced me and I kissed him as he kissed him back.

We then layed back as I put my head on his shoulder as we fell asleep.


	2. Ew whats that smell

Chapter 2: Eww Whats that smell?

Mickie's P.O.V

I Woke up in my handsome boyfriends arms. He was smiling at me and I couldn't help I kissed him and he had a little make out session.

WOW THAT WAS HOT cody said

I know im a great Kisser I said as I walked out and went to are the shower in are room.

I put on the radio it was a reggaeton Tra Tra Tra. Cody hates Reggaeton but I love it. I got undressed and I got in the shower.

Turn off that Song. I Hate Reggeaton I heard cody yell.

Too Bad I don't complain when your listening to Rap I said.

I heard cody give up as I got out of the shower.

I put on a winter tide dress and I put on some Jackson boots.

Once I walked out he said finally and I hit him on the head as I walked down to breakfast.

I saw Kelly and sam eating eggs and bacon. Kelly had on beachshoulder dress with some uggs and sam was wearing a Breeze Top with ripped jeans and some uggs.

Key micks Sam said

Hey sam I replied

Want Some Eggs or maybe some bacon Kelly offered

Ummm…I'll have some bacon please I asked

Here you go Kelly said as she handed me the bacon

Where are all the parents I asked.

Sam said they all went out.

To where I asked

To Maine for your moms new shirt and for my mom's new earring Kelly said.

Who's in Charge I asked.

The Guys Sam Said.

Fuck That I said.

That's what I said Kelly replied.

Soo you guys want to go shopping I asked.

SURE.! Kelly and Sam Said.

The boys then came down and we left to the car sam had her license so she drived.

I put on Reggeaton Music and me and Kelly jammed.

Sam asked me what kind of music is this she liked it.

I replied it is called Reggeaton.

O Nice I Love it Sam Said.

SO does Mickie and me Kelly said.

Codys P.O.V

Hey Randy I said

Hey Cody whats up randy said

Nonthing Much Trying to find out where the girls went.

Fashion Bug Jeremy came in and said.

How do you know I said.

Sam texted me Jeremy said.

You guys want to play catch randy asked.

Sure me and Jeremy said.

Mickies P.O.V

I was at fashion bug looking at some clothes. I saw this One-Shoulder Beaded Top and I just had to have it. And I bought Roll Cuff Straight Leg Capris and Twisted Bow Flats in a total of 80.14. My Parents are going to flip I told kelly and sam.

I only spent 40.12. Sam Said

Damn I spent 112.12 Kelly said.

Your dead I told kelly.

Once we got back to the house the guys came out randy came running out to kelly and picked her up and brought her inside and they were chasing eachother.

What the fuck Sam Said

LETs go babe Jeremy said

Where Sam said

It's a surprise Jeremy said and they went into a car and drove off.

Then there were 2 Cody said.

Yup. So what did you do when we were gone I asked.

Playing Catch. Thinking about you. He said

Awww. He pecked him on the lips and he then picked me up and took me upstairs.

He threw me on the bed and me kissed me and kissed him back. We had another make out session and it was hotter than the one we had in the morning.

DAMN he said

What.? I asked

That was hot he replied

I know. I said

So what do you wanna do its only 10:40 he asked

Well it is christmas And when I was out I got you something. I told him

O ya whats that he asked

It's a surprise I said.

I like surprises he said.

O do you know I said.

Lets watch the hangover 2 He said

I said okay Bradley Cooper is so hot I said

Uh hum He coughed out

But not as hot as you of course I told him

He then put in the movie and began to watch it.

2 hours later we were feeling hungry so me and the girls cooked up some lasagna and we all feasted on it.

Hmmm That was so good babe cody said to me

Well you know I do cook yano I told him

I then got a call it was one of my friends lacey von erich

Hey babe she said to me

Hey babby whats up I said to her

Nonthing much can you come over tonight melina and velvet are coming lacey said

Hun 2 things 1: Its christmas eve 2:Im on Vaction remember I told her

O yea well thanks anyway byee She said to me. And we hung up

WHO THE FUCK WAS THAT CODY ASKED ME

It was Lacey Why I told

Your cheating on me with a girl cody said

No you retard Girls can call eachother babe or hunny it's a girl thing I told him.

Ooooo He said to me.

Anyway what do you want to do now. I asked him

Ummmmmm I DON'T know he said

The parents are back I yelled.

Hey Everyone said the parents

Did you guys eat yet because we did torrie said

Yea we did I said

What did you eat hunny my mom asked me.

Lasagna me and the girls made it. I told her

Of course said my dad.

Its 11:00 EVERYONE BED KNOW THE DADS YELLED

Everyone ran upstairs and we got ready for bed.

Me and cody were laying down.

Ewww whats that smell I asked

I farted he said

DUTCH OVEN he shouted and he put the corvers over my head. I ellbowed him and he let go then I felt bad and I kissed the side of his stomach.

Feel Better I asked.

No kiss it again he told me. And I kissed the side of his stomach again.

Better I asked.

Come here he said and he grabbed me and we started kissing I opened my mouth so his tounge could go inside. We kept on kissing and kissing until we heard someone coming. So we fell asleep. I rested my head on him and we fell asleep.


	3. Merry Christmas!

**XxmiickieXx here sorry I have not updated in a few days or so. I have been really busy with school and shit. Anyways here is a new chapter called Merry Christmas (: .**

Mickie P.O.V

I woke up and I did not see Cody. Where could he have gone I wondered.

"cody I shouted"

"yea babe" he yelled

"where are you"

"Bathroom"

" I woke up and you weren't there by the way Merry Christmas. I Love you!"

" I Love You To My Sexy Little Angel."

Randys P.O.V

" hey babe I said to Kelly"

"hey sexy Merry Christmas you look sexy today"

"thanks you do to. Do me a favor and come cuddle with me"

"ok only because you are so fucking hot and I love you"

" I love you too babe" I then kissed Kelly as she kissed me back.

" aww your so adorable when you kiss"

"want some more.?"  
>"HELL YEA"<p>

Jeremy's P.O.V

"Hey babe I said to sam"

"hey merry Christmas"

" Merry Christmas too. I cant wait til you see what I got you."

" I cant wait until you see what I got you"

" O yea and whats that"

"you will see once you open your presents"

"Race ya down stairs"

" Your on!" I ran down first I cheated thoe(: I grabbed sam and put her behind me(:

Mickie's P.o.V

I just got out of the shower and im putting on my One-Shoulder Beaded Top my Roll Cuff Straight Leg Capris and my Twisted Bow Flats. Cody was wearing a regular shirt and ripped jeans with sneakers.

"Hey babe you look sexy I told cody"

" Thanks babe but you look sexy I could just tap that ass right now"

" Umm… I'll take that as a compliment. Lets go downstairs and open up are gifts"

**At the Christmas tree**

Sam got a new laptop, Some clothes, and makeup.

Kelly got Make up, A new ipod and laptop and some clothes also.

Randy Got clothes, A new Phone the newest android, A new laptop, and some nice headsets.

Jeremy got clothes, New laptop, and a new ipod.

Cody got some clothes, a new laptop, some headsets and a skateboard.

Mickie got Some clothes, Makeup, A new laptop, and the new iphone.

Wait theres one more for you and randy my mom said to me.

My dad brought in a box with holes in it.

1.2.3 me and randy opened it and it was the cutest golden retriever I have ever een and my whole entire life. It jumped up on me and started kissing me.

Aww he like you said Kelly

Maybe bit a little bit too much has he started to lick my breast I said as everyone laughed.

What are you going to name it asked Sam

Well it is a..umm hold on let me check. I look at the dogs dick. It is defiantly a male. I said so how about Marco.

I like that name said randy I do to said everyone else.

Did you like your presents girls my dad asked

I did me and Kelly and sam said.

What about you guys My mom said

The guys said I did.

Ok great said Jeremy's dad John said.

We are going out again said the parents.

Why I asked.

Because we have to go back to Maine for our presents a nice dinner.

Bye and the parents left

**To Randy and Kelly going out somewhere. Randy's P.O.V**

"Hey babe where are we going Kelly asked me"

"It's a surprise you are going to love it thoe"

"Randy! You Know I Hate Surprises"

"We Will Be There Shortly"

"How long"

"Just wait and see!"

"ok"

A few Minutes Later….

" Were Here I said"

"O my god it's it's it's beautiful" (it was a nice beach)

" I'm Glad You Like It. I Spent alllll day on it"

" I love you"

" I love you too" I then grabbed a picnic set and set it up and we began to eat.

**To mickie and cody. Mickie P.O.V**

"what do you wanna do" I asked cody.

" ummmm I don't know what do you want to do.?'

"how about we…. Go lay down"

" Okay"

I then undid my pants and slid them off my bra.

" you have amazing tits"

" Thank you lets go see how big your junk is"

I undid cody's belt and slid off his underwear. It was like 9 inches!

I then started to put my lips on his dick then I began sucking his dick.

Mhmmm mickie faster cody groaned. He then grabbed my head And started to make me go faster. Im going to cum said cody. Not yet I replied. I stopped and then cody began to suck on my left tit. O baby that feellsss nice I told cody. He then moved on to the other one. He then stoped and put his manhood in my entrance. Faster I told him. He started to go faster. Uhhh uhhh I groaned. He then came inside me and we layed back down.

I then woke up.


	4. MMMMM that was so good

**Hey guys I havnt updated in a while because I was grounded :X . But im back! (; . and im better then ever now here is true love : ) .**

Mickie P.O.V

I woke up to my dog Marco Licking my face.

" Ah Fuck Marco its 6:30 am"

What is the matter mickie my boyfriend cody said.

" Marco woke me up and im tire is is now 6:31 am"  
>Cody got up and took Marco out and got back into bed.<p>

"Thanks baby I love you" I said to cody

" I Love you to baby"

"im going to sleep goodnight cody love you"

"love you to"

It was a wet dream I thought to myself. Hopefully one day we will have sex. I cant wait now its time for me to go to bed as I dosed off into a nice sleep.

**2 hours later…**

Hey baby I said to cody.

Hey sugar what's up he replied.

I rolled him over and I started kissing him.

O baby he said to me

After the kiss I jumped out of bed and want to go take a shower.

I took off my clothes and I quickly took a shower because we had a big day today.

Once I came out I was wearing a long sleeved one shoulder sweater with a pair of jeans and boots. Finally cody said. Fuck You I hurried up, girls take a long time so don't complain.

Mmmm I like it when you get feisty baby he said to me.

Well you know how I get when I get pissed. And did I tell you, you look so hot today. I told him

Yes you did beautiful and I just hope that you will love my plans later he told me smiling.

Mhmmm I hope I will too (: I told him back. Then I walked out have fun I yelled

**Mickie in the kitchen with her mom**

Hey Mom ! I yelled to my mother

Hey sweetie how did you sleep? She replied

Good? What About You? I asked

I Slept Well Thanks For Asking. She replied

I Can't be leave we have to leave here in 2 days. Im so sad now Mommy I said to her.

I know I am too but you have to get back to school and I have to get back to work. She told me

Yeah. I cant wait til I finish high school. But then again I have college next. This sucks! I told her.

It's the way life goes sweet heart but just think once you finish it you have to worries of school only bills,work,clothes,homes,and food. So just enjoy school while you can she told me.

Woo Jee thanks mom know I really want to grow up I told her.

Sorry Hun But it is really the way of life. That's how it goes. You Grow up and you have more stuff you have to do she told me.

What are you eating I asked her?

A Donut want one? She asked me

Hell yea I do I said

Watch you mouth and what kind? She asked me

Jelly! I replied

Here you go sweet heart! She gave the donut and I went outside in my pajama's.

**Kelly and randy just waking up..**

Kellys P.O.V

Hey sexy I told randy

Hey babe. You even look sexy once you wake up. He told me.

Aww. Thanks but you look sexier when you wake u I told him laughing running to the shower.

Mickie's P.O.V

I went to walmart with my dad and Jeremy.

So Mickie did you have any homework over vacation. My dad asked me.

Nope I didn't! I replied

I did Jeremy replied.

Haha. That sucks for you! I said

HAHAHA Shut up he replied

Take it easy kiddies my dad said to us.

Where not cats dad I said.

Yeah were kids! Jeremy said

No were teenagers I said.

Same thing mickie! My dad said

No it isn't I replied

Yes it is! My dad said back

We had a big argument but once we got to walmart we stopped.

I went to the makeup area and I got eye liner, Mascara, lip stick, eye shadow, and blush.

I then purchased my items and I saw my dad next in line to me. He got new clothes and a dvd called " Aliens Vs Predators".

Wow that movie is so old I said.

SO I saw it before it was good I liked it he said to me.

Okay Okay Don't Yell! I told him

Okay Okay he said. Jeremy's outside waiting so go outside he told me.

When I went outside Jeremy was in the car and wouldn't let me in -_-.

Once my dad came in he unlocked it and I got in :P.

Once we got back I ran upstairs in me and codys room. I jumped on him and he caught me and we kissed passionately.

What was that for he asked

I missed you too much.

O I see well I missed you more he said.

No you didn't because I missed you more. I said.

O really now he said.

Yes really now. You wanna watch a movie now I asked.

Sure he smiled at me.

Lets watch carries. Chris Pine is so hot. I said O really cody said. But not as hot as you I said after.

After the movie we went downstairs to eat. We had meatballs and pasta. It was real good.

MMmmmmmmMMMMmmmmm That was so good I said.

I know it was cody said.

After that I went in the shower, brushed my teet and changed it this. .

O baby that is so sexy. Cody said

I know it is now im going to bed. Good Night Love you. I then kissed cody and I went to bed and had a nice dream about cody. I love having dreams about him. Well Goodnight all. (:

**There it is hope you liked it. Please review. XOXO**


	5. Bye Bye!

Mickie's P.O.V

Today was the last day of summer vacation and I was going back home to go back to school. But the bright side was I would see all my other friends again (:.

Once I got up from bed Cody was still sleeping like the lazy bum he is so I decided to just take a shower and let him relax. I came out wearing a One-shoulder tee with mini denim shorts and a pair of sandals. Cody was still sleeping. Get up you lazy ass whole I kicked Cody's leg.

Oww Mickie what was that for? Cody asked me.

For not getting up. I told him.

Well, Sorry I am lazy you know! Cody said as he grabbed my leg and I fell on top of him as we kissed 3.

Wow Babe you get better every day. I love you so much cody told me.

I love you to bae. Now go get ready you lazy bum were leaving. Mickie said.

Shit. I will just take a shower at home. Cody said.

* * *

><p>Mickie laughs as she walks out have fun! Mickie says.<p>

Well Bye everyone I said as me and my family left.

* * *

><p>5 hours later….<p>

Its good to home I said to my self.

It sure is my mother said now lets go out and get something to eat.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry short will be twice as long next time XD. Byee<strong>


	6. Fight RETURN

**Mickie's P.O.V**

I sighed as I got up and went on my computer I logged on to facebook and noticed I had over 100 notifications. Damn I even had 50 friend request I said to myself. Mickie get up time for school I quickly got dresses and I went downstairs. When I got down I was welcomed to pancakes and bacon with milk or orange juice. Hmm… I'll pick the orange juice.

Why don't you pick the Milk my brother Randy said. It is better for you. Your going to get fat just like Rosie.

Shut up Randy im never going to be fat I never will be. I will always work out I told him.

Okay OkaY KNOCK IT OFF KITTIES NOW! My dad Triple H said.

Sorry dad me and my brother said.

Its okay he replied now hurry and eat your breakfast and be home right after school your big brother is coming back from the army for a few months and we are having a big surprise for him so hurry back. My mom and dad said.

**At School**

MICKIE! One of my best friends Lacey Von Erich said. I missed you soo much where were you hun?  
>Lacey I told you this 10 times. I was at my friends mansion for the vacation. I told her.<p>

You Lucky slut.. You got to go to a mansion I am so jealous now… And am I still coming to your house after school. Lacey said.

Yeah.. I think so. But my big brother is coming back from the army. So we are going to have a surprise party for him… So we have to be quite. I told her.

Okay that's easy for me you know one time me and my friends were running away from the cops and I did not make a single sound when we were hiding in the police car. Lacey Said.

Lacey why where you hiding in the car? I asked her.

We where hiding in the car because they caught us and told us to stay in the car silly now lets catch up with the girls. Lacey said.

I just shook my head and walked off with lacey.

**With the group… **

I didn't see Mickie or Lacey yet said Kelly.

Me to said Melina.

Me 2 Velvet, Angelina, Maryse, Maria, and Tara Said.

Here we are said Lacey.

Hey Girls I said,

Hey Micks the group replied.

Where were you said Melina.

I was talking to Lacey I said

About what asked Angelina.

You don't want to know I said

I do I do said Maryse and Maira.

No trust me you don't. I said

But Mickie I do! Said velvet and Tara.

Ok fine lacey you tell the story. I said

Ok well the cops where chasing us for skinny dipping and they caught us and they told me to wait in that back of the car and I did not make a single sound. Lacey said.

Wow mickie you where right I did not want to know that said Tara.

I told you. See how no one listens to me. The world would be a better place if some just listened to me. I said.

Oh my god mickie look it who it is. Kelly said.

I gasped when I saw Chris Masters. Chris I screamed as I ran towards him and hugged him.

Hey micks he said. Did you miss me he asked.

Hell yeah I missed. Im so glad your back I kissed his cheek.

Umm. Who is this my boyfriend cody asked.

Cody this is my best guy friend chris.

Chris shaked codys hand as cody just gave him a dirty look.

I sighed and said bye to chris as me and cody walked off.

What Was That I said.

What The Hell Was That? You Kissed his cheek Micks.. It was 2 months until you kissed my cheek. Cody said.

Cody Ive known him forever.. I met you when I was 4 I know him since I was 2.. And Your Flipping Out on Me you know what just don't talk to me right know I said as I walked off.

(To Cody and his group)

Yo Codes what Happened with you and micks Randy Asked.

We Got into a fight because She kissed this guy named Chris Masters on the cheek and I guess I overreacted Cody said.

No You Did Not. He's Mickie's Ex- BoyFriend. She was the meanest girl you would have ever met when she was going out with him.. John Cena Said.

Oh.. I remember know she kicked me in the balls and said I was a stupid homo cody says.

Haha. And Know You Going out with her. Evan Says.

Well, I love her. I always did even when she kicked me in my balls.. Cody Said.

All The Boys Laughed And Cody chuckled a little.

(To The Girls)  
>Mickie Are You Okay? Kelly Asked me.<p>

No Kells Im not I said.

Whats Wrong Tara Said.

Me And Cody Got into a fight I said.

Oh My God.. Why Kelly asked.

He got mad because I kissed Chris Masters On The Cheek. I said.

Oh Well My Brother Overreacts A lot so Don't worry you guys will make up in no time Kelly said.

I Hope so I said.

(TO Lunch)

Hey Girlies Candice said.

CANDY! I haven't see you all day what's up I said.

Well I just got here and im hungry so imma sit next to you and eat Candice Michelle said.

Okay I said as I laughed.

So Did you girls here the new girl whos coming in two weeks. Tara Said.

NO I didn't whats her name I asked.

Taeler Hendrix her name is tara said,

Oh well I cant wait to meet her Mickie said.

Me too Angelina Said.

Hey Wanna Know Some One I Havent Seen All Day Lacey Said.

Who's That Candice says.

I Havent Seen Candice All Day Lacey says

Umm Lace.. I'm Right here ive been here I just talked to you Candice Says.

HOLY SHIT. Candice When Did you Get here? Lacey says.

I just Shook my head as Candice and the others laughed.

(Mickie's House)

Mom.. Dad Im Home.. Lacey's Here Too. I said

Hey Hunny My Mom Said..

Hey Mom.. Wheres Dad? I asked.

He's Still at Work.. He Should Be Here Shortly My mom said.

Oh.. Okay.. What Did you make for dinner…? I asked

Nothing where ordering Chinese Food My mom said.

Great!.. Can Lacey stay the night and eat over I asked.

Of Course go get her stuff now my mom said.

(20 minutes later)

Where Back I shouted.

Get out of here punk my brother said.

Shut the fuck up you piece of shit I said.

no you stupid tramp. Randy said

Shut the fuck up man whore Lacey said

Suck a dick bitch randy said.

HEY HEY HEY! My dad said Randy UPSTAIRS NOW! My dad said.

What! She started it randy said.

I heard the whole thing you did PUNK now upstairs.!

Thank You Daddie I said.

I heard your mouth too so you and lacey go upstairs too. My dad said.

What The Hell Dad. I Screamed as I went upstairs.

**XX**Mickie's Room **XX**

So Are You And Cody Going To Break Up? Lacey Asked me.

I Really Don't Know And Don't Care At This Point.. He always overreacts and it needs to stop I said.

Oh sorry hun wanna know what makes you feel better? She said.

What I asked.

Ice Cream She replied..

I Don't Have Any Lets get some tomorrow after school I said

Okay.. Mickie guess what? Lacey said

What I asked.

I got fired from my job at walmart She said.

Oh my god Lacey… That's the 2nd time this week. I said.

Oppsie Lacey says with a smile.

I just shook my head.

*The DoorBell Rings* My dad walks in and says stay up here for ten more minutes. Randy then walks past us and gives us the middle finger.

That Fucker I said.

**XXX Downstairs XXX**

Im Home Ted said.

Welcome Back Sweaty Stephanie said as she kissed her oldest kid on the cheek.

Welcome Back Ted Paul Said As He hugged ted.

Welcome Back Man Randy said as he hugged his brother.

Where's Mickie? Ted Asked.

She got into a bad fight with randy so she's upstairs for eight more minutes Paul said.

Of course Ted said with a smile.

So How Was Iraq Stephanie asked ted.

It was scary but fun he replied.

That's nice hunny im glad your back for a while. Stephanie said

Me too mom.. Me too. Ted said.

Im going to see mickie said ted.

**XXX UpStairs XXX**

So Anyway I can't be leave cody I said.

Knock Knock Ted said as he walked in mickies room.

Ted I screamed with a smile

Hey there Micks, Hey Lacey Ted said.

Hey Teddy Lacey said with a smile.

Oh my god I missed you soo much. How was Iraq? I asked

It was fine. I missed you too Ted said.

**XXX The Doorbell rings XXX**

Lets go see who that is. Ted said

Me and lacey then followed him.

TED! Kelly screamed as she ran up and hugged him.

Ted smiled and said hey Kells!

Hey Man cody said as he gave ted a handshake. Then he looked over at mickie and looked down.

Mickie then sighed but Kelly and Lacey Grabbed her and brought her into the kitchen.

Here Lacey texted me and told me to bring ice cream. Kelly then gave me a huge tub of vanilla ice cream.

Thanks guys I said as I hugged them.


End file.
